Shining Star
by SecretLifeofWords
Summary: AU-ish: Santana flies in from NY to spend Christmas with Brittany and her family. Adorableness and other things ensue. Popcorn is spilled. Memories are made. Epic love story prevails. Just the right amount of sweet and spicy to kick off your Holiday Season. #HOLYSMU contribution, Enjoy! :) (Two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: **Hey guys! This is part of **Swinging Cloud**'s fantastic holiday smut project. It's got a little naughty and nice; a little kinky and lots of sweet to round it out. It's a two-shot, guys, so, lap it up. ;) (wanky) I will tag it as **#HOLYSMU** on my Tumblr (see profile to link).

Just a little background: let's slap this into the world of **AU** and assume that Brittany is at school in Boston at MIT and Santana is in NY, but, none of that other stupid crap happened and they have been continuing their long distance relationship- not without a little difficulty. I may try to roll this into a three-shot and do a companion NYE piece in the "Custom Made" vein...we shall see.

Okay kiddies, enjoy. And Merry Christmas if you celebrate. See you around New Year's :)

* * *

**Shining Star**

"Santana!" The excited voice of the slightly taller brunette called out before wrapping her arms around Santana and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. "How are you?"

Santana snuggled into the hug and squeezed back before the other girl was twirling her on the spot and inspecting her outfit.

"I gotta say Cuz, you definitely dressed to kill for a quick flight." Cassie's gave her a knowing glance with a wink as she playfully slapped Santana's butt. "C'mon. I got a flight to catch."

Cassie grabbed Santana's hand and scooped up her younger cousin's luggage as she hauled them both to the car waiting outside of the terminal. "K. So, this is my baby, don't fuck it up or I will kill you." She winked and immediately glared to express the fact that she was obviously serious. "I'll be back right before New Year's, just leave it at my mother's and she will get me later."

"I will treat it like it's my own." Santana held up a mock Girl Scout symbol with her hand, not quite remembering how many fingers to hold up, because she spent too much time watching the girls in the group than doing the crafts she was supposed to for that stupid sash thing-

"Santana. Focus. I gotta run or I'm going to miss my flight out to meet Diego. I'm glad we could coordinate; I'd really like to see more of my favorite little cousin. Let's make plans, okay? I may be in New York for business in January."

Santana beamed, Cassie was the freakin' best cousin ever, spending time with her in her new digs, in her new city, would be fantastic. "Have a safe flight. Don't get knocked up while you're there… Oh! But if you do, can I have that jacket? It'll never fit you once you get fat-"

"Fuck you, I love you, goodbye." Cassie pulled her into one more hug before she jogged back into the airport doors Santana just came through.

…

Normally when some idiot texting and driving swerved over the double yellow lines in the snowy weather into her lane, Santana would be livid and contemplate hunting them down. But today, she just adjusted her position on the road and shrugged it off. In fact, even that creepy department store Santa that was ogling her ass as she waited in line at the mall didn't arouse the Lima Heights Adjacent monster that was always looming under the surface. Nope. Not today. Today, Santana was going to have Christmas with Brittany and she couldn't be happier. Nothing was going to hinder her plans.

She slowed to a stop at the next light and smiled as she watched an older brother help his little sister off the curb onto the crosswalk. They navigated the iced over potholes carefully before he scooped her up and climbed over the snow bank on the opposite side of the street. Her phone rang as the light turned green and she punched the Bluetooth button on the console, grateful she had taken the two minutes to scan through the touch screen manual before she left the airport.

"Hey, baby."

"You're smiling. I can hear it in your voice." Brittany's soft murmur flooded car's interior from the surround sound.

"Can't help it, talking to you always makes me smile."

"Mm, such a flirt." Brittany's soft chuckle was music to Santana's ears. "Where are you? Are you stopping home first?"

She glanced at the clock on the dashboard before replying, "Nope, straight to you, Brit." Santana's flight from NY landed about an hour and a half ago. Cassie was flying to Aruba with her new beau and would be away for the holiday so she lent Santana her sweet new toy. Santana was pleasantly surprised to slip into the heated driver seat of the white Range Rover. Obviously Cassie had been killing it at the firm- this ride was totally going to make her evening plans with Brittany that much better. "What are you up to?"

Brittany let out a happy squeal over the line that was immediately followed by some rustling noises in the background. "Umm, you know, not much."

She laughed at the subtle change in tone that another person would have been missed had they not known Brittany for as many years as she had, no, her beautiful blonde was up to something. "I don't believe that for a sec, Brit."

"Well, my parents are picking up Haley from her recital, so, I'm all alone, just, you know, hanging out…"

Santana shifted in the leather seat as she started to connect the dots Brittany was so clearly flashing at her. She turned the radio off and flicked on her blinker as she took the next turn onto the highway- she was fifteen minutes from Brittany's house, but she could make it in ten. "I'll be there soon enough to keep you company. Why don't we find a way to pass the time between now and then?"

There was a pause before Brittany answered, her voice was significantly lower this time, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Brit." Santana swallowed thickly before testing the waters a bit, "What did you miss about me the most?"

A soft purr came through the speakers as Brittany took the bait, "Your lips. You have the best lips, Santana."

"Yeah? What about them is so great, B?"

"Mmm, the way they fit against mine. The way they are always so soft when I suck on them. The way they look when you get excited and chew on the bottom one a bit." She exhaled slowly, "You know, like when I trace my fingers along your stomach…"

Santana glanced at the digital temperature reading on the console; it felt awfully hot in the car all of a sudden. "Is that what you want, B? To suck on my lips and touch my stomach?"

"Oh, I want more than that." The line was quiet a moment before Brittany continued, "I want to feel your finger tips dance nervously at my hip the first time we kiss before you press them against my low back or venture down to cup my ass-"

"Fuck." Santana murmured as she found it harder and harder to focus on the snow covered road in front of her. Brittany was obviously hell bent on trying to kill her before she even got there.

A soft moan rumbled out before Brittany continued her onslaught, "I want to feel your body melt into mine when I move from those perfect lips to your neck, kissing and sucking as I go. I want to taste your skin, Santana, all of it."

Santana could practically feel the teasing smile of Brittany's mouth on her flushed neck at this very moment, "Yeah, B? And what if I ran my fingers through your hair and tugged a little, what then?"

"Ooo, then I would want you to know that I like that, so I would bite down just a bit on your neck, but not hard enough that my tongue couldn't soothe it. But… Santana?"

"Jeezus, Brit, umm, yeah?" Santana panted as she changed lanes and took turns on autopilot, her attention completely enchanted by Brittany's voice.

"I'm not opposed to marking you, baby, if need be."

Santana groaned as she threw the car into park and shifted in her now wet underwear. "Come downstairs, B, and show me how happy you are to see me."

The line was dead a mere fifteen seconds before Brittany pulled open the driver's side door and climbed up onto Santana's lap. "Nice outfit, Mrs. Claus." Brittany breathed across Santana's lips before she kissed her with enthusiasm.

Santana mentally high fived herself for wearing the skin tight and skimpy outfit all the way from New York- it was definitely worth the odd stares for the dark smoldering storm in Brittany's eyes right now as she broke the kiss and pulled back, "Ho, ho, ho. I brought you a present," she teased before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to the curve of Brittany's jaw.

The soft moan vibrated against Santana's mouth as Brittany turned her head, exposing more of her neck before pleading, "Is my present getting fucked in the back of this awesome car, Mrs. Claus? Because if it is, I'm ready for my pres-"

"Unf, get in the back, Brit." Santana nipped at the skin by Brittany's collar bone and felt herself buzz with excitement- cursing and horny Brittany was one of Santana's favorite Brittanys.

Brittany climbed over the console and settled on the warm leather backseat as she pulled Santana by the faux fur that encased her perfectly displayed cleavage. "Mm, a personally delivered gift, just for me- I made the Nice List this year, huh, babe?"

Santana almost choked on her playful retort when Brittany's wandering hands slid down her stomach and grasped the very short hem of her outfit. "I was thinking you were definitely on the Naughty List, B." She punctuated her statement by licking across the pink lips in front of her before she pressed a hard kiss to Brittany's mouth, "Naughty girls have to be punished."

Brittany continued to claw ineffectively at Santana's miniscule dress before her wrists were gripped by Santana's right hand and pinned over her head. She gasped and Santana slipped her tongue between Brittany's lips and overwhelmed her senses.

"God, I missed you, B." She slid her left hand along the outside of Brittany's breast before she paused for a moment to circle the erect nipple that strained against Brittany's tight shirt. A moan from Brittany against her lips spurred her to slip her hand lower. She traced the line of Brittany's jeans, dipping below the waistband as she massaged her tongue along her girlfriend's momentarily losing her focus until Brittany bucked up against her hand. Santana smiled as she kissed away from Brittany's mouth and sucked on her earlobe, "Were you touching yourself while you were teasing me earlier?"

"Mmmm, maybe." Brittany turned her head to catch Santana's wandering lips with her own as Santana deftly unbuttoned Brittany's jeans and slipped her hand down to cup Brittany's wet sex.

"Oh, Brit…no panties and already this wet? Definitely on the Naughty List." Santana dragged her fingers slowly over flushed lips, collecting wetness as she dipped in just a bit before she focused her pressure over Brittany's clit.

Brittany's wrists strained against Santana's grasp over her head as Santana pressed more firmly against her clit, providing enough pressure to drive her crazy but not enough friction to ease the ache she'd had since she heard her girlfriend's smiling voice earlier, "Santana, please."

Santana kissed her deeply, savoring every tremble of Brittany's lips against her own as she increased the pace of her teasing- she had missed this; the way Brittany moved below her, the way she whimpered and rolled her hips insistently asking without saying a word- she had missed everything that was so completely Brittany. "Alright, baby."

She pressed two fingers against Brittany's core and felt the muscles clench and pull her in immediately as Brittany let out a sigh of relief. Santana settled into the slow, rhythmic motion she knew Brittany loved; curling her fingers just slightly to catch the sensitive ridges on the inside of Brittany's sex with each thrust. The sounds of Brittany's soft whimpers and her wetness echoed in perfect harmony in the car as Santana placed wet, open mouth kisses along Brittany's neck and jaw.

"Mmm, yesss, just like that, fuu-" Brittany thrust her hips up to meet Santana movements in an attempt to increase her pleasure. She curled into herself as she struggled against the tight jeans still wrapped around her thighs. "San…more. Give it to me," dark blue eyes flashed at the nod Santana gave in response.

Santana released Brittany's wrists in favor of anchoring herself on the door above Brittany's head before she shifted her thigh to help increase the force of her thrusts. Brittany's hands flew down her body to push the confining pants lower and open herself wider before she wound her fingers into Santana's hair and pulled her close.

Brittany sucked on Santana's bottom lip harder as her breaths came out short and fast against Santana's mouth. The breathless sounds and pooling wetness in Santana's palm told her that Brittany was close, very close. Santana pressed her thumb against Brittany's clit once more as she sped up her thrusts, breathing out into Brittany's ear, "That's right. That's my _naughty_ girl. Tell Mrs. Claus who fucks you the best."

Long, pale fingers scratched into Santana's scalp as Brittany moaned at the dirty whispered commands. She rolled her hips harder and faster against Santana's hand as her free hand gripped Santana's shoulder almost painfully, "Y-you, baby, you do."

Santana pressed a hard kiss to Brittany's mouth as Brittany started to shake and convulse below her. She whispered across panting lips, "Good. _Louder_."

Brittany's back arched off the leather seat and bowed as she sucked in a breath before screaming out Santana's name so loud that had they not been in such an awesome car with fabulous acoustics in the middle of a snowstorm, the neighbors would probably be alerting the authorities. She fell limply back against the seat with a satiated exhale and giggled as Santana settled against her; her fingers were still being squeezed and milked by Brittany's tight walls as Brittany rode out the final waves of her orgasm.

Santana lay there pressing soft kisses along the column of Brittany's neck while they caught their breath before she propped herself up on her elbow and smiled into a gentle kiss, "I love you, BritBrit."

" I love you, too," Brittany sweetly kissed her back as Santana attempted to slip her fingers out and clean them- her progress halted by Brittany's hand wrapping gently around her wrist and pulling Santana's fingers into her mouth.

"Oh."

A mischievous blue-eyed wink accompanied the slow, tortuous movements of Brittany's tongue on Santana's fingers. "Oh." Brittany parroted with a wet "pop" as she pulled Santana's fingers from her lips, "I told you San, I want to taste all of your skin, remember?"

"Yeah, I vaguely remember something about that…" Santana shifted as Brittany slipped her thigh between Santana's legs and pressed up slightly. "Mmmm."

As Brittany leaned up to kiss Santana, her shirt rode up when Santana pressed further against her thigh. She pulled back from the kiss with a curious expression on her face as she asked, "Santana?"

Santana's warm lips paused their progression along her jaw, "Yeah?"

"What is that scratching my stomach?"

"Oh, haha, that…it's nothing." Santana pressed another kiss to Brittany's neck as she worked her way to Brittany's earlobe.

"Santana!" Brittany giggled and pulled her ear away from Santana's distracting lips long enough to push Santana up a bit and look down her body. She chuckled and shook her head at the feigned innocent expression on Santana's face, "Really, San? Is that what I think it is?"

"Well, that depends, is it going to work?" Santana smirked as she glanced down at the mistletoe she had tied to belt buckle of her Mrs. Claus outfit. It was a stroke of pure genius she had while at the mall earlier. She literally couldn't help herself.

Brittany cocked her head to the side and bit down lightly on her bottom lip as she pretended to contemplate Santana's question. "Well, I did say your _lips_ were my favorite thing…"

Before Santana could respond she was being guided into a sitting position onto Brittany's chest as nimble fingers pushed up her skirt and moved her red lace thong to the side. Santana let out a loud moan when Brittany's warm, velvety tongue began to lick up the wetness on the inside of her thighs before it flattened and ran up her sex at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Fuck, Brit, yeah, right there-" She wove her fingers into the golden blonde hair below her and let her head loll back as she focused on the perfection that was Brittany S. Pierce's tongue. She felt Brittany wrap her lips around her clit when a ringing sound from the somewhere near the steering column of the car sounded and broke her trance.

"San-"

"Brit, don't you dare stop! They will call back." Santana dropped her chin to her chest with her eyes squeezed shut as the speakers of the car now engaged and the echo of the phone ringing from the Bluetooth made it almost impossible to ignore. To Brittany's credit she nodded and worked her tongue faster, a soft hum of pleasure from her lips sent a shiver through Santana until the speakers announced the caller-

"Incoming call: Susan 'Mom-dawg' Pierce."

Both girl's eyes popped open; Brittany's mouth gaped and she dropped her head back on the leather with a giggle as Santana glanced around frantically in the backseat for her phone.

"Mom-dawg, San? Seriously?"

"Brit! That was from high school! I just never changed it…" Santana grumbled as she spotted her phone in the console between the front seats. "Maybe I ought to change it to 'Poon-Blocker.'"

Brittany smiled and playfully bit the inside of Santana's leg as Santana stretched to reach her phone. "Be nice," she chastised as she licked the spot to soothe it before she kissed her way back to Santana's glistening center still hovering above her.

"B, you keep that up and I'll be nice _forever_." Santana sunk back onto Brittany's chest and abandoned her mission once Brittany reconnected her lips to Santana's clit. Santana was gentle as she brushed Brittany's hair off her face with affection. She let the moment wash over her: Brittany was so, so beautiful. "You're so gorgeous, BritBrit," she couldn't help feeling a little emotional as she looked down at the adoring blue eyes below her, "I missed you, baby."

Brittany nodded, her eyes reflecting the love Santana was beaming down to her as she dipped her tongue lower and entered Santana's tight core. Santana rolled her hips slowly in time with Brittany's slow thrusts as she continued to gently stroke her fingers through Brittany's hair. Her breath was picking up and she let the warmth of the moment wash over her; this was her happy place: alone with Brit, together, making love, on Christmas, without a care in the-

Santana rubbed her thumb along Brittany's cheekbone already regretting what she was about to ask, "Hey, Brittany? Why would your Mom be calling me?"

The soft, teasing motion of Brittany's tongue halted as she looked up at Santana with a quirked eyebrow. She placed one last kiss to Santana's sex as she pulled back, again. "Um, I don't know. Maybe she's trying to find me? She knew you were coming…"

"Or _not_ coming." Santana sighed before she shifted off Brittany's chest and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Brittany's lips. She bit back a groan of frustration when she tasted herself there.

"Sorry, baby." Brittany let her bottom lip pout against Santana's. She was met with soft lips sucking gently on her own as Santana curled up next to her and nuzzled her face into Brittany's neck.

"S'okay, Brit. I have all this week with you until I drive with you back to Boston for New Year's, I'm sure we'll find some time to ourselves."

Brittany shifted and cupped Santana's cheeks as she pulled her into a deep kiss. After a few long moments, she breathed across Santana's full lips, "We'll make time. All I wanted for Christmas was you, San. I am so, so happy."

Santana let herself melt into the moment, she let herself imagine every holiday like this- holidays spent staring into loving blue eyes telling her everything she ever needed to know, the smell of Brittany's skin, the touch of Brittany's lips to hers, all of these moments, forever. "I love you, Brit."

"Mm, I love you, too." Brittany leaned in and pressed a kiss to Santana's temple.

A ping from the front seat reminded the girls that 'Mom-dawg' Pierce had left a message. Santana stretched and leaned over the console to grab her phone and her purse before she settled in the backseat next to Brittany. "So, since I'm all you wanted for Christmas, I suppose you don't want this?"

The silver wrapped box glittered in the moon light through the glass of the cabin length sunroof of the Range Rover. The shiny blue bow Santana had picked out personally because it reminded her of Brittany's eyes fit the box perfectly. She was proud of the way it looked, she had taken care to make it special.

"San," Brittany glowed as she took the box, "You didn't have to get me anything. You flew out here and are spending the week with me- trust me when I tell you there is no better gift…"

"So, I should give it to Haley then?" Santana joked and playfully made the motion to take it back.

Brittany pulled the gift out of Santana's reach and pressed a kiss to Santana's mischievous smile. "I didn't say that."

"I know that I can't always be with you at school, but, I want you to know that you are always on my mind and in my heart and I wanted you to have something that I use to remind me of how much you mean to me." Santana nodded toward the box.

Long, pale fingers, eased the edges of the paper apart and carefully discarded the bow. Brittany pulled the small black box from the paper and looked up at Santana one last time, nearly melting from the shy, dimpled smile that greeted her. She felt her heart flutter as she opened the box and found a single, small floating diamond on a white gold chain waiting for her. "Santana…it's beautiful." She traced her finger along the chain and stroked the diamond before she asked; "Help me?" as she brushed back her hair.

Santana shifted forward and pressed a quick kiss to Brittany's neck before clasping the necklace and rearranging Brittany's long, beautiful hair to frame her new jewelry. "It's perfect, Brit. You're perfect."

"Santana." Blue eyes were watery as Brittany reached out to cup Santana's chin, "I love it."

Santana pressed a kiss to Brittany's palm before leaning into the touch, "When I get lonely or miss you, I go to the window and look up at the stars. Because, no matter how busy or crazy New York gets, I can always find the stars somewhere. And they remind me of you, something shiny in an ocean of blue. It just makes me feel connected to you, like I'm home." She paused as she noticed tears falling slowly from Brittany's cheek. She brushed them away and felt nervous before she finished, "I just wanted you to have a little star of your own, so you knew I was thinking of you. So you could touch it and know I was there. And what better star than a little diamond?"

Brittany opened her mouth to reply but Santana cut her off-

"And before you tell me it's too much or you don't need it, just know that I needed you to have it and I needed it for me, too. I've been working really hard and I wanted to do this for you. Okay?"

"Santana Lopez, if I wasn't already madly in love with you, that statement would have killed me with adorableness." She let her happy tears continue to fall as she kissed Santana deeply. "I love it. I love you, thank you."

Santana placed the compact from her purse in Brittany's hand for her to admire the new star for a moment as she settled back in the leather seat and looked up at the night's sky. The snow had stopped and added a soft edge to the clean lines of the sunroof's glass above them. She felt so at peace in this moment.

Brittany leaned back and snuggled into her neck, her eyes catching the moon through the glass above them, her fingers toyed with the jewel around her neck as she saw a few stars peeking out by the moon. She reached out and tangled her fingers with Santana's before she brought them to her lips and kissed them sweetly. "Hey, baby?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Who's car is this anyway?"

"Cassie's. She let me have it for the week." Santana pressed a kiss to Brittany's temple and sighed as she thumbed over the screen of her phone to check her voicemail.

"Cassie's got awesome taste, this car is hot-" Brittany paused when she looked over and saw the mortified expression on Santana's face. "San, what?"

Santana blinked a few times before she closed her mouth and pulled the phone away from her face. "Um, oh, your mom just wanted to let us know she was on her way home…"

"And?"

"And that the neighbor called her to tell her that there was a strange car in her driveway with fogged up windows that sounded like someone was yelling in…"

Brittany burst out laughing and shook her head as she slowly redressed herself and helped Santana crawl over the center console to shut off the car. She shivered once outside of their little haven, the snowfall had left a beautiful scene but it was significantly colder out here. She caught sight of Santana with her arms crossed, rubbing her arms to stay warm. "Let's go inside, baby, and warm up."

Santana looked back at her beautiful angel of a girlfriend and smiled as the moonlight caught the gem around her neck and sparkled. She was happy to see her star shining so bright. "Sure B, that sounds great."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Santana laughed as Haley tackled her to Brittany's bed, the younger girl's cold cheeks pressing against her neck. "Hey, Haley! How are you?"

Haley wiggled in her arms before she sat up and crawled into Santana's lap. "Santana! I'm so glad you are here! I'm good. How's NY? Tell me everything."

"Later, Hay," Brittany chimed in from the doorway, "Mom wants you to go get cleaned up before dinner."

"Aww, c'mon Brit-"

"Haley, don't even start whining or Santana and I will go to her parent's for the night." Brittany warned knowing it was an empty threat. Santana's parents were traveling this holiday. They had discussed spending the night there, alone, a thought she was regretting not acting on, but Santana wanted to spend the time with Brittany's family. She loved that about Santana, she was just as much a member of this family as Brittany was.

Haley snapped her mouth closed and shook her head. She looked at Santana with pleading eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's waist.

"You heard B, Hay. Go get cleaned up, we'll be down in a minute." Santana brushed the messy blonde hair off Brittany's sister's forehead, "Go on."

"Fiiiiine." Haley let out an exaggerated sigh and trudged out of Brittany's room toward her own.

Brittany closed her door and quirked an eyebrow at Santana as her girlfriend lay back on her bed, propped up on her elbows and beckoned her over with her finger, "Oh no, that's twice in the past fifteen minutes we almost got interrupted, again. I'm not coming anywhere near you, Sextana Lopez."

It was true. They had narrowly missed getting caught in their impromptu shower to "warm up" after the short walk from the car to the house. Thankfully, Haley had squealed with excitement at seeing what she assumed to be Santana's car in the driveway, which gave Santana just enough time to frantically throw on clothes and Brittany time to wipe her mouth and finish braiding her hair. The interruption left Santana hanging, again. To make matters worse, they had gotten into a pretty heavy make-out session when Haley finally broke through Brittany's door to find them both. Needless to say, Santana was a little wound up.

"C'mon, let's go help my parents get dinner ready." Brittany held her hand out for Santana to lace their fingers together. She smiled when Santana pouted but complied and leaned close to whisper, "I promise you, you will get your kiss under the mistletoe before clock strikes midnight."

Santana's pout was wiped away with a hungry groan as she nodded and succumbed to Brittany's neck kisses as they walked down the hall toward the stairs.

…

'Mom-Dawg' Pierce gave them a knowing look when she found them at the kitchen counter waiting with false smiles. There was a "we'll talk later" threat uttered that neither girl believed in the least would actually happen. And they were right; the Christmas Eve dinner went off without a hitch.

Brittany held Santana's hand under the table as David Pierce said "grace," and squeezed her hand while Haley was talking about a boy that she liked from class. Santana soothed Brittany's nervousness with her thumb, Haley was just as much her little sister as Brit's and the idea of her liking boys was not appealing to Santana in the least, but, she knew her role was to be the cool girlfriend in case Haley needed her to be. So she would be the calm one here, even if Brittany knew she was just as worried.

They cleaned up the dishes and settled into the living room for the usual Pierce family traditions of watching Charlie Brown and making popcorn garland. It never failed to result in a popcorn fight between the girls and David with Susan coming back into the room to chastise them. It was one of Santana's favorite traditions with the family, a tradition she had thought she might miss out on with Brittany at school and her in NY. That was why she had wanted to be here tonight instead of alone with Brit, she loved these memories, and she wanted to make so many more with her best girl.

Brittany caught Santana gazing at her and nudged her. "What are you thinking about?" She asked quietly as Haley dumped the contents of her popcorn bowl on David's head across the room.

Santana laughed and held out a pillow to block the onslaught of cornels as David Pierce threw a handful blindly in their direction in an attempt to hit Haley, "Just about how much I love these nights with you. And how glad I am that we stopped using buttered popcorn for this tradition," she picked a cornel out of Brittany's hair and popped it in her mouth.

"Yeah, butter was so messy," Brittany's eyes locked on Santana's lips.

"Mmhmm." Santana leaned in to kiss Brittany when out of nowhere they were inundated with a popcorn bomb, totally destroying the moment. Santana shook the popcorn from her hair and lowered the pillow to retaliate, "Haley, I'm gonna-"

The words died in her mouth when standing there with a bowl of popcorn, a smirk and her hand on her hip was Susan Pierce. "You were saying, Santana?"

"That, I, um, was going to clean up," Santana smiled and began forming a pile of popcorn on the couch to scoop up.

"Uh huh, I thought so." Susan gave them a playful wink before she handed Brittany the bowl. "Girls, help your father clean up the popcorn, I need Santana's help in the kitchen."

Santana gulped and nodded before sending a fleeting glance back at Brittany who just shrugged and began to clean.

Once in the kitchen, Susan pulled Santana into tight hug. "Santana, I'm so glad you came, honey. It's great to see you." She kept her arms loosely around Santana's waist and leaned back, "Brittany's told me about all the care packages you've sent and the surprise visits you've made and I just want you to know that David and I really appreciate it. We can't get there as much as we'd like, but knowing you are so close to her really is comforting to us. So, thank you."

Santana beamed and hugged Susan back before the feeling overwhelmed her and she found herself sobbing.

Susan cooed in her ear and soothed up and down her back as Santana attempted to compose herself and wiped her tears. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I just, I, I miss her so much, it's so hard sometimes-" she hiccupped and looked down feeling very small in the moment.

"I'm sure it is. It's hard for us, too. But, you're doing something right, Santana." Susan assured her and pulled her close again, "Brittany lights up whenever she even so much as talks about you. Just keep looking up at those stars."

Santana pulled back and wiped away the last of her tears as she cast a surprised look at Susan.

"My baby tells me everything, honey. I noticed that beautiful piece of jewelry as soon as I came in," Susan cupped Santana's cheek and kissed her forehead, "We're so glad you are here, Santana. We love you so much."

"Mom, stop making Santana cry, please." Brittany came in with a wink and deposited the last of the popcorn debris into the trash. "Haley and Dad are having a pillow fight I'm not supposed to tell you about, but, there was a near disastrous throw near Uncle Morty's urn I thought you should know about…"

Susan's eyes widened and she scurried from the kitchen brandishing a rolling pin and yelling something that sounded like, "if Uncle Morty gets broken, Christmas is CANCELLED!"

Brittany laughed and walked up behind Santana to rest her chin on Santana's shoulder, "You okay, babe?"

Santana leaned into the embrace and tightened Brittany's hands around her waist before she spun and kissed Brittany softly on the lips, "Never been better."

…

Uncle Morty's urn survived the Great Pillow Fight of 2013, but just barely. Haley was sent to bed before "Santa" came even though she's fourteen now and knows better. Susan and David recruited the girls to carry all the presents down from the attic but banished them from placing them by the tree for fear that they would "ruin Christmas" by seeing who the gifts were for and the shapes/sizes. Brittany's family has been buying presents for Santana since she was in junior high school and spent most of her Christmas Eves with the family. This year was no different.

The house was finally quiet around 11pm. Haley had fallen asleep with the television in her room on about an hour ago and 'Mom-dawg' and Pa Pierce conked out shortly after. Santana made sure to shut off the Christmas lights and double check the locks before bringing Brit her hot cocoa. That was another one of their traditions: hot cocoa before bed and in the matching flannel pj's Susan gave them every year after Christmas Eve dinner.

"Aww, thanks baby," Brittany smiled and sat up to take the warm cup.

"Of course, Brit," Santana shrugged off the flannel top so she was just in her white tank top and flannel bottoms. The way Brittany watched with laser focus was reminiscent of their other tradition: shedding their matching pj's for late night activities. She smiled and sauntered over to the bed, careful to sway her hips just a little more than usual.

Brittany placed her mug on the bedside table and reached out to pull Santana to bed by her unreasonably tight tank top. "Mm, finally, alone at last."

Santana let herself be wrapped into strong arms and rolled until she was on her back. "Hey baby." She brushed a hair behind Brittany's ear and leaned up to kiss the soft, pink lips in front of her.

"Hey." Brittany whispered between kisses. She lowered her head and kissed away from Santana's mouth to her neck, where she paused to suck on Santana's pulse point.

"Mmm, Brit." Santana felt all that tension from earlier, all those unfinished moments and stolen kisses and secret caresses, crash back to the present when she felt Brittany's tongue on her neck and her hand teasing against her bra-less chest. She arched her back and filled Brittany's palm as the soft licking became biting.

Brittany pulled back long enough to remove Santana's tank top and shrug off her own flannel top. She pressed wet and hungry kisses along Santana's collarbone, between her breasts, pausing to give attention to pert nipples. She sucked one bud into her mouth and dragged her teeth along it, while she focused her thumb and forefinger on rolling the other. Santana's rapid breathing brought her breast more and more into Brittany's mouth, egging her own. When Santana's fingers found their way into Brittany's hair, she moved lower and licked along taut abs before she stopped to tease at the elastic on Santana's pants.

"Brittany, please," Santana scratch at Brittany's scalp and bucked her hips forward. All the nipple play and wet mouth action was just compounding her frustration from earlier. She was convinced she would die if Brittany didn't touch her soon.

Brittany nodded and looked up at dark, pleading brown eyes as she looped her fingers into Santana's pants and underwear, discarding them while she kept eye contact. She lowered herself between Santana's legs and gently pushed them apart before she pressed feather light kisses along the inside of Santana's left thigh, collecting wetness as she went. "You are so beautiful, San," she kissed higher until she hovered over Santana's glistening sex, "Will you come for me, baby? Will you come in my mouth?"

"Fuu- Brit, yes, please, make me come." Santana nodded and licked her lips as she fought the pleasure heavy lids that threatened to close. She wanted to see this, she wanted to watch Brittany and tattoo it to her memory, she didn't want to miss one moment of this.

"Good girl," Brittany smiled and lowered her lips to Santana's core once more as she laced her fingers with Santana's and watched the pleasure spread across Santana's face.

"Uh, Brit, God, that feels so good, baby." Santana tried to slow her hips to enjoy everything that Brittany was doing. She felt Brittany's lips everywhere: sucking, licking, tongue stroking, everything. Brittany's nose bumped Santana's clit when she slipped her tongue inside and Santana saw stars. She squeezed Brittany's hand in her own and tightened her grip on Brittany's hair as she felt herself climb too fast, too high.

Brittany could see Santana's eyes widen when she realized she was getting close. She felt Santana try to slow her hips and resist the rush she knew was coming. Brittany felt Santana's insides pulse around her tongue and watched as Santana's breath got shorter and faster with every suck of her lips. Santana was doing everything in her power to resist what Brittany was determined to make happen, "Don't fight it, baby, come for me, come on my face-"

Santana gasped and every ounce of resistance she had in her attempt to prolong the pleasure crashed to the wayside as Brittany's words pulled her over the edge. She let out a deep moan and her body froze as she felt herself coat Brittany's tongue and chin with wetness. A happy hum from Brittany and her lips sucking on Santana's twitching clit pulled her into a second more powerful orgasm that had her breaking their eye contact and cursing into pillow under her head in an attempt to keep quiet. Santana collapsed into the bed while Brittany continued to lap attentively along her buzzing sex before she kissed her way up her still heaving stomach and chest.

Brittany reached down and brought Santana's limp hand to her mouth where she kissed her palm lovingly and placed it behind her neck. She stretched their linked hands overhead on the bed and lowered herself down to press soft, patient kisses along Santana's jaw while she caught her breath.

Santana scratched lightly at Brittany's hairline as soft pink lips found her own and she unclasped their hands just long enough to pull Brittany against her. "That was…that was…"

"Amazing. Perfect. Wonderful." Brittany supplied with a laugh as Santana lazily sucked on her lips.

"I was going to say 'hot.' But, yeah, all of those things, too." Santana smiled and snuggled into Brittany's side as they shifted positions. She danced her fingers along Brittany's ribs and over her chest before she stopped at Brittany's necklace. She traced the line of the delicate chain before she rested her fingertips on the small gem and let out a contented sigh as Brittany pulled the covers over them and tucked her in.

Santana let out a soft purr and lifted her head up just long enough to kiss Brittany once more before she fell asleep, "There is no star that will ever shine as bright as you, B."

Brittany pressed a kiss to Santana's head and gently closed her hand around the one Santana had touching her new favorite piece of jewelry as she glanced at the clock by the bedside indicating that it was past midnight, "Thank you for giving me the universe, San. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Awwww, shucks. There's a little "warm and gooey" to go with your Christmas cookies. :) Review if you are feeling randy...or if you want me to write a little ditty for NYE. ;) Happy Holidays. **


End file.
